Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses
by WhoKilledBambi
Summary: 'Only straight girls wear dresses' it read up on the stall, while the dyke who wrote it must not have a brain at all.


**Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses**

**Author's note: Hello friends, I'm taking a short break in between writting to write this short one-shot based on the song Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses. I thought it would be pretty good, and if you haven't heard the song check it out. Anyways, enjoy, WKB.**

**Emily**

**.**

"Hey Ems," Effy greeted apathetically as I made my way to our shared locker. Everywhere around us was chaos, as our fellow students were running out the doors, ready to enjoy the weekend after their last class. Effy herself remained cool, as if the excitement was simply too plebian for her, though I knew my best friend well enough to know she was looking forward to this weekend. She always had plans, usually involving drugs, alcohol, fit guys for her and fit girls for me.

"Hey bitches," my sister, Katie greeted, passing by us to go to her locker, three down from ours. "Gonna go out tonight?" She asked us casually, and me knowing my sister oh so well, I knew she wanted to tag along. She had understood long ago that Effy attracted fit guys like moths to a flame, and by following us she'd certainly score some herself. That, and she knew both Effy and I could score her whatever she wanted to drink or smoke.

"Yeah, same place," Effy answered carelessly, as she packed her bag and passsed me the cigarettes from the locker shelf. "No matching dresses this time," she mocked, making fun of us for the last ball Roundview had, where Katie had bullied me into going completly twin with our outfits.

"Yeah whatever bitch," Katie retorted as she grabbed her jacket and shut her locker with force. "Anyways, see you later losers," she went to turn away, only to be interupted from her rude farewell by Naomi Campbell, the school president. She was beautiful, and how she could even be friends with my sister surprised me. Katie always scoffed at Naomi's choice of fashion, stating that Naomi dressed so much like the dyke she was. And whenever she said that, she'd boast and say that I should be gratefull to have her, otherwise I'd surely end up with piss poor dyke fashion sense.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," Naomi told my sister, "have you finished the programme for the school fashion show?"

Roundview had been organizing a fundraiser fashion show and Naomi had put Katie in charge, something that made Katie so extremely happy. Katie had joined student council in hopes of getting closer to Freddie, one of the student council elite, and she had attempted to make me join, early at the beginning of the year, but I had claimed I had better things to do with my time. Unfortunatly, only after deadlines for joining, had I remembered that the hot, blonde, Naomi Campbell was their leader. I regretted it so much.

And though Katie always made fun of her clothing, whether it was her lack of skirts or her ripped levis and converse, I thought whatever Naomi Campbell wore only made her more beautifull.

And so I watched the two stalk off, Katie enthusiastically waving her arms around and showing off the freshly printed programme and Naomi nodding along in her hot leather vest.

.

After my moped ride to the park with Effy and our fag and chips, I made it home to Katie getting dressed for the night.

"You can't go out looking like that," she scoffed, "I know you don't care about your reputation, but I do, you big lezzer," she stated as she applied mascara.

"Fine, whatever," I replied. Letting Katie doll me was never the most enjoyable thing ever, but she loved to do it and it made her happy. It also seemed to work very well in my favour, the dresses and skirts she picked helping me score in ways my band shirts and cardigans didn't.

"Not the red dress," she shouted, as I reached into the wardrobe on my side of the room. "It clashes with your fucking hair, you twat." She backed up her point, strutting over from her seat to the wardrobe to pull out the short little blue dress I had gotten a while ago. She passed me a pair of her grey patterned leggings to go with.

I slipped them on and quickly redid my makeup and hair and followed Katie out the door. We carefully avoided Mum and Dad, telling them we were off to Panda's, our seemingly only mutual friend that both our parent's liked.

We met Effy at the doors of the the club, and avoided the line, going straight to the front to meet Thomas, who let us in for free. Katie left us as soon as we arrived, claiming she had seen Freddie and Cook. Cook was Naomi's best friend, which only meant, wherever Cook was, Naomi was sure to be somewhere nearby.

.

I spent most of the night with Effy, alternating between drinking, dancing and drugs. And eventually, after consuming more alcohol than my bladder was okay with, I headed off to the club bathrooms. I went to the only available stall, one being occupied and the other out of order.

'Only straight girls wear dresses' was written bright, bold and in red on the stall door, and for a second it made me really mad. I mentally scoffed, looking down at my lovely blue dress which seemed to only feul the rage.

I recognized the writting too and for a second I had thought it had been my sister who had vandalised the bathroom, but it wasn't. Pulling out the fashion show programme Katie had stuffed into my bag, I compared it to the writting to find a match. Naomi fucking Campbell.

I composed myself, breathing in and out, and prepared myself. I was going to give Naomi a piece of my mind.

I double checked myself, making sure I was looking as hot as ever, hair perfectly done and in place. And with a bit of perfume, I was ready to face the blonde.

I found her sitting at the bar with Cook, both drinking and laughing. Almost as if she felt herself being watched, she turned around, her eyes meeting mine. I saw her eyes lower, going from my eyes down my dress and legs, checking me out. I know she recognised me, but this time she was checking me out, and I saw a spark of interest in her eyes.

So with that as encouragement I made my way over as coolly as I could. Her eyes didn't waver. And I sat down beside her, ordering a rum and coke for myself.

"You're Katie's sister, right?" she asked after a sip from her drink.

"Emily," I introduced.

"Naomi," she replied, "and Cook," she continues, motioning to her drunk mate, who's smile grows when he sees my cleavage. It makes me want to cover it up, but I know Naomi is catching a few sneaky glances.

"Cook was just saying how much he loves your red hair," Naomi says, trying to play a good wing man, and the assumption that only straight girls wear dresses is clearly in her mind. I almost curse Katie for this dress.

"Fucking gorgeous babe," Cook agreed. "So what do you think babe? Is it a goer?"

"Sorry," I said back, "better luck with my sister."

Cook just laughed, knowing no amount of persistence would get him Katie. Though both seemed to sleep around, Katie and Cook were complete opposite. Though Cook insisted they'd be fantastic together, Katie never gave him the time of day.

"We can get together, feel alright," he offered again.

"Sorry, muff muncher," I refused again, "not cock cruncher."

This comment made Naomi laugh, and after another drink, I gave her a stone cold look.

"Yes?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her smile still aparent, "its just, are you for real?"

I gave her a look to get her to keep talking and she continued.

"Its just, you're Katie's sister, and I mean," she said, looking down at my dress, "there's no way you know anything about buffing another girl's beaver."

"Hun," I clarified, "what I know is too much to measure."

"Ha," she laughed, "right."

She didn't sound convinced at all, and the anger came back. And so with renewed confidence, I looked back at her, placing the lime from my drink in my mouth, going for as seductive of a look as I could.

"I could make you scream," I answered, and her eyes were on my lips again.

"Everything once," she sighed, doubting my words "Let's see what your made of, little Fitch."

Cook had long ago left, finding interest else where, but we were still in the middle of a club, dancing teens all around us.

"Get up then," I ordered, "I'm not going to do you here, no matter how much Cook would enjoy that."

My confidence stayed completly strong, and I couldn't help but grin when I realized my plan was turning out better than I had thought. She followed me and I closed the door behind us before pushing her up against the wall, pining her agianst it. I kissed her forcefully and she responded, kissing back with enthusiasm. She tangled her hands in my hair, and pulled me closer to her and my own hands went from the wall to her shoulders. They traveled over her leather vests and without opening my eyes, I opened it up, revealing her naked chest. My lips traveled over her breasts, kissing and sucking on both, as she gasped and moaned.

When I opened my eyes as was shocked to see her, so beautifull before me, and I shivered a bit, as my nerves threatened to take over. But I swallowed it down, refusing to break my cool, and our eyes locked as I gave her a devilish grin. I licked her neck before kissing her again, and my hand returned to her tits, playing with them a bit before heading downwards.

My hands reached her jeans, and I unbuttoned them and pushed them down, helping them fall to the ground. She no longer needed the offending piece of clothing. An encouraging moan pressed me on to my goal, and I broke the heated kiss and headed down, kissing and licking as I went.

I grabbed her knickers, and I felt how wet they had become. I tugged them down her legs, and she whispered "please."

I kissed her knee, and kissed up her legs and inside her thigh, nearing her pussy slowly. Her hands were holding me close, and urging me onwards. I couldn't help but shudder with anticipation. I kissed her pussy, playing her clit with my tongue. Her hips were pushing her butt towards me, and I reacted by speeding up my pace, matching up with her hard breaths. A moan or two after, and I put my fingers inside her, slipping in with ease. I kept at it, the room was getting hot and her breathing was hard, and with a shout she came, holding tightly on to me.

She smiled at me, clearly impressed, with a look that said she certainly wanted to do this again.

Up, above her head, were the words she had written earlier.

"Only straight girls wear dresses," I whispered with a smile, reading them out loud to her, and she frowned for a moment, before I continued, "before you eat me, you better eat those words." She grabbed me by the neck and the rest was a blur.


End file.
